Universal Disruptions
by Lost In Ataraxia
Summary: As the universes of different times collide, How would the Harrys react when they meet each other from time to time again? What's AUVoldemort planning? Why is Ron so Important?
1. Overview

Overview- Background before our story (Beginning of the first year)

Voldemort – Had died of the swine flu

Harry is currently on the train to Hogwarts and he had not met neither the Weasleys nor Ron yet. Yes he still has the scar.

Ron – Has been kidnapped by an alternate universe Snape

Snape – Washed his hair because he was convinced by alternate universe Snape. (I'll use AU for Alternate Universe from Here) Snape does not know that AUSnape took Ron with Him

Alternate Universe Snape – Told Snape to wash his hair for future good. He then went to the Weasleys and kidnapped Ron and took him back to the alternate universe.

Hermione – Had met Harry on the Train and came out as rather over-studious and had simply became a friend, not close but just someone to talk to.

Alternate Universe Dumbledore – Is Actually AULord Voldemort in Polyjuice

Alternate Universe – Is five years ahead of the current universe (In other words AUHarry and the AU gang are in their 6th year)

AU Characters

AUHarry- Is in Hufflepuff along with his best friend AUGinny Weasley. AUHarry is desperately in love with a certain someone.

AURon – Resides in Gryffindor and is Currently going out with AUCho of Ravenclaw

AUHermione – Is in Gryffindor. AUHermione is also best friends with AUFred and George Weasley.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I named the universe for the heck of it xD

Chapter 1

Universe Zynon (Current Universe)

Ten years ago today, Harry Potter of Mexfi (The third universe that's 5 years ahead of Au/Shike) warned Harry Potter of Shike not to join Gryffindor no matter what. Three years ago today, Voldemort had died of the swine flu. Two years ago today, Voldemort of Shike killed Dumbledore of Shike and took over on Polyjuice. One year ago today, Lucius Malfoy disappeared.

Now there is our Harry, soon-to-be-Hogwarts first year, is currently aboard the Hogwarts Express. History has it all planned out.

A light began flashing uncontrollably, a whirlpool- like image appears, a spiral twisting and turning until… a portal opens. When Harry came to realize, standing before him was an older Harry. (Harry of Shike) He looked very much like he used to, still the same glasses, still had the scar. He still had the glimmering emerald green eyes except it looked devastated.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to keep his composure but his aura said otherwise.

"I'm you" the older boy replied nonchalantly

Harry's face was confused but he wouldn't let a fake version of himself, or so he thought, get to him.

"Don't hide it; I know you're scared" The Shike man sighed and continued "I'm just here to warn you or should I say myself. Make sure, no matter what the costs, do not get sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff when you wear the sorting hat."

"Why?" Harry looked clueless and as innocent as a five year old.

"Because you'll end up like me if you join Hufflepuff and I've heard news from myself of another universe"

"What kind of news" He asked with eyes glowing of curiosity.

"You will die in your 6th year of Hogwarts if you join Gryffindor, there is no avoiding it. That's what I've been told"

"Off I go now" the taller boy headed back to the portal.

"Wait!" Harry called out "What's wrong with being like you?"

"Being hated by the one you love most" It was almost a silent whisper, but the younger of the two had heard as his other self faded away.

There left an extremely confused Harry who decided to take the advice to heart.

End Chapter 1

A/N: An extremely short chapter that should be longer but I'm still debating on Slytherin Harry or Ravenclaw Harry. And I don't know if it would be BZHP or DMHP or HPRW or DMRW or BZGW or SSHP or SSRW. So yes very much undecided


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Universe – Shike (AU)

A portal opened, the older Harry Potter has Returned.

"Welcome back my pet, was the message delivered successfully?"

"Yes my Master" What he didn't know was Harry delivered a different message than planned.

"Good, we'll watch afar on the results."

"If I continue to do as you say, don't hurt him"

"Oh I won't, if you do what I say"

"What's the next mission my master?"

"You're friends with a certain Ginny Weasley correct? Bring her in"

"What do you want with her?"

"Nothing good"

"Then why should I?"

"Because I am your master and it's either the one you love who doesn't care about you or your best friend"

"Yes my master, I will bring Ginny Weasley" Harry finally mustered out after much hesitance while trying to formulate a plan inside of his brain.

"Excellent"

Universe- Zynon

Harry still couldn't figure out what to think of the advice of the AUHarry, but he knew that he will do what he can to follow the advice. He thought and thought until he could think no more. Time passed on and on until Harry got the five minutes until arrival warning.

"All first years, gather at the back of the train" the microphone announced.

Harry stood up and complied. He tried not to notice, but he did need a friend, he knew. At that moment, a female professor that seemed rather old came and ordered "First years, follow me" as she led the new students to the castle, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside, the tall ceilings, shinning lights, a quite magnificent view really.

"Wait here" The professor said and walked through the door to another room yet to be seen by the newcomers.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" A boy, who seemed to be using way too much hair gel pushed past the other students and walked over the the young scar-head. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the boy smirked "You could become friends with all the right people" the boy said offering out a hand. Harry stared at the other boy and asked "You're not going to be in Hufflepuff are you?"

"The blond boy with the hair gel gaped at him slightly but quickly regained his composure before anyone noticed. As if on impulse, the boy smiled a seemingly sincere but dark smiled "Of course not, I only want the best for you" the remark was sarcastic, but the boy hid tit well enough to keep it out of others' understanding. Harry grinned and took the boy's hand and shook it. " I will gladly accept your offer." What the two didn't know was that every first year was staring.

All the harmony broke when then professor came and ordered " Come this way" the students followed the professor into the room.

It was grand, majestic and full of mystic energy. For Harry it was like living a dream. The other students in the room were full of chatter until the Headmaster stood up and tapped his glass cup "Will now begin the sorting ceremony"

_You may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

…_.._

_So Put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get the flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

And so It began. People were called up and placed in their respective houses.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Forget Alphabetical Order~ Many students will not be placed in their usual houses, But that will be in next ch ~

Oh and I don't completely remember what happened in Sorcerer's Stone, but that won't matter too much with the plot of the story~:3

Disclaimer: Disclaimed


End file.
